Peligro
by Coookie Moster
Summary: Un peligro asecha a todos los países que conforman al G-20, Al parecer están desapareciendo naciones de la nada,...Sin ningún rastro, sin ninguna huella, ¡Como si nuca hubieran existido! Los representantes de las naciones, al ver tal peligro, crean un plan demasiado desesperado. ¿Como saldrán las cosas? -"No siempre se puede ganar la guerra, pero hoy no perderé"-
1. Prologo

**Advertencias:** Calificado T por lenguage alto.

**Disclaimer:** Nada ni nadie en este fic me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo autor. Solo el trama es de mio.

**Aclaraciones: **

-Hola a todos- Dialogo.

-"Se que los aburro"- Pensamientos de personajes o recitaciones.

- ¿Why not start now? (¿Porque no empezamos ya?)- Traducciones de un idioma al español.

* * *

_"Si te gusto la historia, por favor **deja tu review**, me motiva a ser mas rápida con su actualización"_

* * *

**Prologo**

Miro con algo de melancolía hacia lo que antes solía ser su distinguida piel canela, que cambió drásticamente a un color más pálido, a un aperlado intenso. No estaba del todo mal, pero extrañaba el antiguo color de su piel, por un momento llego a pensar que el deterioro de su piel se debía a la inestabilidad de su país, lo cual la alerto mucho; Pero a final de cuentas resulto que tanto trabajo más el frio clima que sufría el norte de México la mantenían encerrada en las sombras. Eso le recordó a sus viejos tiempos, cuando ella solía ser "La Nueva España" su piel era de color aperlado, pero cuando se independizo, tuvo mucho tiempo trabajando tratando de moderar las cosas en el caluroso México bajo merced del sol, era tanto el tiempo que pasaba con aquella estrella resplandeciente que su piel se empezó a tornar de un color moreno, no un moreno intenso, si no, a uno suave.

Se acomodó su bufanda roja escarlata tratando de evitarle el paso al frio viento que la amenazaba con adentrase a sus pulmones y provocarle un dolor inexplicable. El calor que le ofrecía su abrigo de lana no era el suficiente como para evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran por el frio, ni siquiera el saco militar que tenía debajo de su abrigo la protegía del duro invierno. Ella no estaba acostumbrada al frio, puesto que su nación era siempre caliente, hasta en invierno. Aveces se preguntaba -"¿Cómo hacían los países del norte para sobrevivir tanto tiempo en el frio?"- ¡Dios! Si no hubiera sido que su insistente vecino del norte organizara juntas con las naciones por cualquier insignificante cosa, ella no estaría allí. Pero, como buena nación que quiere prolongar la paz tiene que ir, a fuerzas, pero viene. Era una de las cosas que no le gustaba de la famosa "Organización de las Naciones Unidas" que eran más veces las que discutían y jugaban que cuando enserio hablaban sobre los asuntos mundiales. Eso le recordó la semana pasada, cuando Alfred convoco una reunión solo para decirles que ayer se encontró un gato y lo adopto, solo que no sabía que nombre ponerle. Al final de todo a el pobre gato lo llamo "_Super hero du' miau_".

Siguió caminando por las calles de _New York, _que aparecer estaba más activa que nunca. Pero, ¿Qué se podía esperar? Estaban en víspera de navidad, y todos se volvían locos por la preparación de la bienvenida de a la Navidad. Ella deseaba con toda su alma que la junta acabara pronto y así podría macharse a su querido México a festejar la navidad.

Una vez que la chica entro al enorme edificio de la ONU, saco de su maletín de piel negra una tarjeta, que parecía ser su ID. En la puerta la tuvieron que parar, para que pasara por los radares de metales. Una vez que paso los radares de metal los guardias se aseguraron que no tenía ninguna arma escondida en sus ropas. Una vez que paso la zona de chequeo se dirigió a un gran escritorio con una diminuta mujer administrándolo.

-¿Reason? (¿Razón?)-Pregunto la mujer desinteresada con una voz suave sin levantar la mirada de su ordenador, al parecer le valia una mierda que una nación estuviera frente ella .

-I come to a meeting with the nations (Vine a una junta con las naciones).-Le respondió México mientras le enseñaba su ID donde decía ser la representante de México con todos sus datos.- I represent the nation of Mexico (Yo represento a la nación de México). –Agrego. La rubia que estaba detrás de aquel gran escritorio enarco la ceja, al parecer no le creía nada. La mexicana, como buena ciudadana que era le alargo su credencial para que la secretaria lo comprobara. La rubia le arrebato la credencial de mala gana.

Veía como la menuda mujer de cabellos rubios examinaba la credencial de la mexicana suponiendo que seria mentira que ella fuera su representante, ¡Por favor! Aquella chica parecía mas una modelo que una nación.

Paso la credencial de la chica por una pequeña maquina para comprobar su autentidad. Después de ver que era original se atraganto con su propia saliva, pensamientos, orgullo, y comentarios.

-Please pass miss México, ¿Do you want escort? Or ¿Do you want an special drink? ¿O-or even a special meal? (  
Por favor pase señorita México, ¿Quiere que la escolten? oh ¿Quiere una bebida en especial? ¿Oh quizá una comida en especial?)-Le pregunto la mujer de cabellos rubios que se paraba algo nerviosa y apresuraba a salir de su asiento dispuesta a traer todo lo que la nación Mexicana le pidiera. Se sentía avergonzada por haberle hablado con una nación tan informalmente, se notaba que era nueva. Pero de seguro con la falta de respeto que acababa de hacer estaría despedida.

-No gracias.- Le dijo la chica de cabellos negros y piel, por el momento, aperlada con una radiante sonrisa mostrando sus carnosos labios carmesí y la hilera de dientes blancos y perfectos. Sin duda esa mujer era la representación de la belleza mexicana.- I'm sure that you have more important things to attend, so, don't worry i know the way, and thanks señorita (Estoy segura de que tienes cosas mas importantes que hacer, asi que, no te preocupes conozco el camino, gracias señorita)-Le respondió la castaña mientras se dirigía al elevado hasta el ultimo piso.

La secretaria asintió sonriente. ¿Así de alegre era México? ¿Acaso la nación era igual de hermosa que su representante? Pues sí, eso estaba seguro. La secretaria solo se limitó a suspirar al ver a tan radiante mujer dejando su fresca fragancia por los pasillos, ¿Era hermosa? Lo bastante para derretir el polo norte. ¿Era carismática? Lo suficiente para calentar a el corazón más frió. Así era México, aunque a veces la propia nación no lo reconociera así.

...

Después de pasar varias puertas, guardias, y rastreadores, eh interrogatorios la mexicana al fin pudo llegar a su destino. Ella, que había llegado de tan buen humor, ahora se encontraba tan enojada que patearía mentalmente a Alfred para aplacar sus ganas de desquitarse con el americano. Se supone que ella era, ERA una aliada del norteamericano, no una prófuga que tenían que estar vigilando y cuidando. Porque, cada paso que daba un guardia le preguntaba si necesitaba ayuda, o se ofrecían a ser sus escoltas a lo que la mujer solo contestaba "No, gracias"o "Asi estoy bien, gracias". Juraba por todos los tacos del mundo que había dicho mas veces de las que quería la palabra "Gracias".

Entro de mala gana a la sala de juntas azotando la puerta. Esta vez Alfred se había pasado con tanta seguridad en el edificio, le había tomado una media hora poder pasar toda esa seguridad y puertas. En cuanto llego con su "gloriosa entrada" todos en aquella lujosa habitación la miraran de una manera sorprendida.

-¿Que?-Pregunto ante la mirada de todos. No era su culpa, la verdad, los mini interrogatorios que le hacían para pasar de un cuarto a otro la habían frustrado mucho con sus raras preguntas de "¿Que tanto aderezo se le debe poner a un pollo asado?" Las preguntas ni siquiera tenían coherencia.- Oh, Sorry, this is not my day (Oh, Perdón, este no es mi día).-Agrego para no verse tan grosera.

-Llegas tarde, México.-Le dijo Alemania.- La junta empezó hace quince minutos.

-Lo se, Alemania. Y lo lamento, tuve una muy grande demora con la seguridad extra que le pusieron al edificio.-Se defendió la mexicana mientras tomaba asiento entre América y Canadá. Cuando se sentó le mando una mirada fulminante a Alfred, que solo le respondió con un guiño.

La chica solo se limito a rodar los ojos. Ya empezaba a sentir mucho calor así que se quito su bochornoso abrigo y lo dejo colgado en la parte trasera de su asiento, después desenvolvió la bufanda roja de su cuello dejándola colgándola de una manera mas fresca. Y desabrocho los primeros tres botones de su saco de la armada mexicana. El calor de esa habitación era lo suficiente como para mantenerla en una temperatura adecuada. Después de ponerse mas fresca volvió su atención hacia el alemán.

-Gutes (Bien), Como estaba comentando, antes de la distracción de frau Mexiko (Señorita México) , Estaba explicando el porque hay mas seguridad de lo normal en el edificio.-Puntualizo el rubio mientras caminaba por toda la sala, pasando por los asientos de las representaciones humanas. Hasta que se detuvo en el asiento de México apoyo su áspera mano en el hombro de la mujer.

La chica enarco la espalda al sentir el contacto del alemán contra su hombro. Sintió como una corriente eléctrica subía desde su coxis y recorría toda su espalda. No sabia si se había sonrojado o no, puesto que sus mejillas aun estaban coloradas por el frió que había pasado hasta llegar hasta el edificio de la ONU.

-¡Deja que hero que encargue de aquí en adelante, Alemania!-Dijo USA mientras removía la mano de Ludwing del hombro de México.

El alemán solo miro al "héroe" con algo de rencor, a ese chico le resaltaban los celos. Después de eso Ludwing tomo asiento a un lado de Italia. Que lo recibió con un cálido "Ve~" de parte del Italiano.

Una vez que la sala se quedo en un silencio incomodo, America volvió a hablar rompiendo con la tencion que habia en la habitacion.

- Well, What i want you to say, (Bien, Lo que les quiero decir) es un tema delicado, aun para mi, the hero (El héroe).- Dijo América a todo orgullo. Pero después cambio su típica expresión de un pequeño niño feliz a una mas seria y madura. Lo cual las demás naciones se sorprendieron, en verdad era algo serio para que Alfred F. Jones cambiara su típica sonrisa a una expresión así- Desde ahora en adelante todos los países se tendrán que declaran en peligro.

* * *

Hola queridos lectores! Recuerden que todo esto es inventado, esto nuca paso en la vida real (?) tal vez pase en un futuro, pero por ahora todo, **TODO** es ficticio, cuando pasen cosas que realmente pasaron lo pondré en el fic, pero mientras todo sea falso, Alfred le pondrá mas aliens y vaqueros galácticos que vuelan con unicornios lanza bananas sabor chocolate a este fic(?) Hhahhahahaha (Alfred detected)

_**¡PAZ MIS LECTORES, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU HERMOSO REVIEW! ...And a hamburguer!**_

Atte-La escritora :33


	2. Extrañas Desapariciones

**Advertencias:** Calificado T por lenguaje alto.

**Disclaimer:** Nada ni nadie en este fic me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo autor. Solo el trama es de mío.

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hola a todos- Dialogo.

-"Sé que los aburro"- Pensamientos de personajes o recitaciones.

- So, ¿Why not start now? (Así que, ¿Porque no empezamos ya?)- Traducciones de un idioma al español.

* * *

"_Si te gusto esta historia, por favor __**deja tu review**__, me motiva a ser más rápida con su actualización"_

* * *

**…**

- Well, What i want you to say, (Bien, Lo que les quiero decir) es un tema delicado, aun para mí, the hero (El héroe).- Dijo América a todo orgullo. Pero después cambio su típica expresión de un pequeño niño feliz a una más seria y madura. Lo cual las demás naciones se sorprendieron, en verdad era algo serio para que Alfred F. Jones cambiara su típica sonrisa a una expresión así- Desde ahora en adelante todos los países se tendrán que declaran en peligro.

Y no hiso falta una milésima de segundo para que el pánico y preocupación se hiciera presente en la sala, la mayoría de los países se habían quedado sin aliento, no podrían soportarlo más, eso significaba… ¿Una tercera guerra mundial? ¡No, ni hablar! ¿Por qué se declararían en ese estado? ¡No había razón alguna para declararse en peligro! Todos en la sala hablaban a la vez: hablaban sobre que podría ser la causa, para eso estaba la ONU, para prolongar la paz, ¡No guerra!

-¡Schweigen! (¡Silencio!)-Grito Alemania con la cara roja por la frustración, el eco de su voz resonó por todas las paredes provocando que todas las naciones se callaran de golpe.- No es lo que creen, no habrá una tercera guerra mundial, se los aseguro.- Agrego, tratando de calmar a las naciones, en especial a Italia que estaba al borde de llorar.

-¡¿Entonces, porque no están pidiendo que nos declaremos en peligro? !-Fue esta vez la voz la de la mexicana la que retumbo en la sala. Daba una apariencia a una dictadora con su cabello negro y ondulado amarrado en una perfecta coleta, pero a la vez se veía tierna por su copete que amenazaba con cubrir sus ojos y los bucles de su ondulado cabello cayéndole en los hombros. Y su típico traje de militar que le hacia resaltar sus curvas. Esa mujer de unos uno punto sesenta metros (En realidad era uno cincuenta y nueve pero no le gustaba admitir su pequeñez), a simple vista se veía muy tierna, pero era mejor no subestimar "El gran poder Mexicano".

-Mary, please, calm down (María, por favor, cálmate).-Le pidió Alfred, rogándole con sus ojos azul cielo a los ojos miel de la mexicana. El estadounidense sabia como era su vecina de temperamental, y no era conveniente tenerla enojada.

La mexicana solo suspiro, debía ser fuerte, no por ella, por su nación, por su gente. Pero, ¿En víspera de navidad? Parecía una broma de mal gusto. Poso sus manos en su regazo para ocultar el miedo que la abrazaba por dentro provocando que sus frágiles manos empezaran a temblar, era una mala costumbre y lo sabía. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Los nervios se la comían por dentro, aunque no aparentara eso.

-Bien, primero lo primero, necesito que se calmen, todos.-Pidió Alfred mientras se paraba de su asiento para comprobar que todos estuvieran tranquilos. La sala se inundó de un muy preocupante silencio. América carraspeo y prosiguió con su discurso.- Puedo entender que todos estén preocupados, pero la preocupación no acabara con los problemas. Verán, todos nosotros nos encontramos en una situación sumamente peligrosa. Quizá, más peligrosa que una guerra mundial. Es por eso que pido que tengan mucha discreción por lo que estoy a punto de decirles.-hiso una pausa para ver como los países asentían inseguros.- Se han estado dando casos de que algunas naciones han estado desapareciendo, como verán hay naciones faltantes en esta junta.

Y era cierto, por eso decía que faltaba algo. No estaban los siempre reconfortantes comentarios de Guatemala, y los reclamos de su vecina Belice. ¿Cómo no pudo hacerlo notado? Faltaban varias naciones de América y Europa.

-Al principio creímos que las desapariciones se debían a cosas del propio país, pero, con el paso del tiempo se iban incrementando las desapariciones, después de investigar nos enteramos que fueron secuestrados.-Esta vez fue Arthur el que empezó a hablar con una voz grave y discreta.- Todo empezó en América, pero se fue extendiendo a Europa y luego a Asia. Han desaparecido alrededor de doce naciones.

Todos en la sala, con excepción de América, Alemania, Inglaterra y Rusia, se notaron sorprendidos. Por eso se declaraban en peligro. Alguien o algo estaban secuestrando naciones, ¿Para qué? Nadie sabía.

-Por ahora las naciones que han desaparecido son: Guatemala, Belice, Holanda, Tailandia, Malasia, India, Turquía, Israel, Grecia, Mónaco, Bélgica, Bolivia, Perú, ah y Canadá.-Argumento Alfred, pero después recibió un fuerte golpe en la nuca por parte de María, la representante de México.

-¡Si serás pendejo! ¡Canadá está aquí, sentado a mi lado!-Le replico la mexicana mientras fulminaba con sus ojos de color miel al norteamericano.

-¿Quién es Canadá?-Pregunto el rubio de ojos azul cerúleo mientras se sobaba la cabeza por el reciente golpe que acababa de recibir.

La chica rodó los ojos mientras que el joven canadiense soltó un sonoro y tímido suspiro seguido de un ligero "Ah~".

-Wi es mitteilen Alfred, (Como estaba diciendo Alfred)-Prosiguió Alemania mientras tomaba las riendas del asunto.- Todo esto ocurrió en menos de dos semanas, entonces, ¿Qué pasara en un par de meses? Si esto continua así lo más probable que las naciones unidas terminen desaparecidas y se cause un desastre mundial que solo traerá guerra hasta la extinción de la humanidad.-Comento Alemania mientras tensaba los músculos. Estaba claro que todo ese asunto también lo tenía preocupado.

-¡Siamo perduti! ¡Siamo perduti! ¡Siamo perduti! (¡Estamos perdidos! ¡Estamos perdidos! ¡Estamos perdidos!)- Grito Italia, que, de la nada saco una bandera totalmente blanca y la empezó a menear desesperado.- ¡Voglio solo la pace e la pasta! (Yo solo quiero paz y pasta) –Reclamo el castaño con temor.

-¡Si se asacaba la humanidad se acaban los tomates! ¡No podemos permitirlo! ¡Necesitamos un plan de acción!-Grito España aparentemente enojado. Tanto Francia, como México miraron extrañados al castaño de ojos verdes. Nunca, NUNCA habían visto a España tan enojado por algo, ni siquiera cuando "su hijita" Nueva España le declaro la guerra para convertirse en una nación.

-Mais que pouvons-nous faire? (Pero, ¿qué podemos hacer?) Está claro que estamos en completa desventaja al no saber quién es nuestro enemigo, ni la causa de su ataque.- Comento el francés con una elegancia inexplicable.

-You are right, stupid frog. (Estas en lo correcto, rana estúpida) Es por eso que ya hemos creado un plan infalible, es algo desesperado pero era la única opción que nos quedaba.- Comento Inglaterra con una sonrisa ladeada mostrando sus dientes totalmente blancos y con las cejas pobladas ligeramente enarcadas. Cualquiera que lo viera sabría que planeaba algo realmente malévolo.

Pero, después de todo, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser ese plan?

* * *

Hola mis queridísimos lectores! ¿Les gusto la segunda parte? xD Hoy no hubo vaqueros galácticos, ya que Alemania-san llego y se los quito (¿?) Buuuueno, eso no evitara que Alfred siga queriendo añadir alienígenas al fic (?) Bien, en respuesta a los reviews, la causa que no describiera a la representante de México en el primer capítulo es porque no estaba segura de como iba a ser, pero al final me decidí ponerle el típico nombre que le ponen en otros fics.

_**¡Paz mis hermosos lectores, NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU SENSUAL REVIEW! …Y pasta para Italia que sigue asustado (¿)**_

Atte-La escritora :33 …_Ciao ciao!_


	3. El plan infalible

**Advertencias:** Calificado T por lenguaje alto.

**Disclaimer:** Nada ni nadie en este fic me pertenece, le pertenece a su respectivo autor. Solo la trama es mío.

**Aclaraciones:**

-Hola a todos- Dialogo.

-"Sé que los aburro"- Pensamientos de personajes o recitaciones.

- So, ¿Why not start now? (Así que, ¿Porque no empezamos ya?)- Traducciones de un idioma al español.

* * *

_"Si te gusto esta historia, por favor __**deja tu review**__, me motiva a ser más rápida con su actualización"_

* * *

_**…**_

-You are right, stupid frog. (Estas en lo correcto, rana estúpida) Es por eso que ya hemos creado un plan infalible, es algo desesperado pero era la única opción que nos quedaba.- Comento Inglaterra con una sonrisa ladeada mostrando sus dientes totalmente blancos y con las cejas pobladas ligeramente enarcadas. Cualquiera que lo viera sabría que planeaba algo realmente malévolo.

-¿Quel est le plan d'action? (¿Cuál es el plan de acción?)-Pregunto nuevamente el francés mientras recargaba su barbilla sobre sus manos enguatadas y miraba ansioso a Inglaterra.

-Bien, como dije antes es un plan desesperado, pero no fallara. Este plan está perfectamente calculado.-Volvió a decir Arthur recalcando con mucha elegancia lo cual desesperado era aquel plan.

-¿Nos van a decir el plan, o no?-Pregunto desesperado el español de ojos verdes que se encontraba comiendo un tomate con disgusto.

-Yes, yes, that's I'm going to say (Si, si, es lo que voy a decir)-Dijo algo más apresurado Arthur mientras hacia un ligero y elegante movimiento de mano para advertirle a España que se calmara. El británico estuvo a punto de hablar cuando fue cruelmente interrumpido por el norteamericano.

-¡We are going to have a sleepover! –Grito América, que saltaba de su asiento mientras alzaba las manos de una manera muy eufórica.

-… ¿Er du seriøs? (¿Hablas en serio?)-Pregunto Dinamarca con el ceño levemente fruncido.- ¿Una fiesta de pijamas? …¿Estas insinuando que una pijamada salvara nuestra vida? ¡Kneppe! (¡Joder!) ¿Hablan en serio? –Prosiguió el danés aparentemente disgustado con el "infalible plan". En su mirada azul se notaba toda la furia que llevaba, puesto que estaban en una situación sumamente peligrosa y el americano no hacia otra cosa más que jugar. Debió suponerlo.

-¡Nein, natürlich nicht! (¡No, por supuesto que no!)-Le respondió Alemania totalmente ofendido por lo que acababa de decir el danés.- "Pijamada" no es la palabra que usaría, esto es algo serio, no una fiesta nocturna.

-A mí me gusta cómo suena lo de la fiesta…-Dijo el Italiano feliz mientras comía pasta de uno de los dos soperos tazones que tenía a su lado llenos de aquella masa hasta el tope. ¿Cómo los había sacado? Nadie sabía, ese castaño siempre tenía pasta bajo la manga.- ¡Io preparerò pasta per la festa! (¡Voy a preparar pasta para la fiesta!) –Agrego el castaño mientras asentía y comía pasta eufórico.

-¡Italia! ¡Estamos en un asunto serio!-Le reclamo Romano mientras le quitaba sus platos llenos de pasta, a lo que Italia solo bajo la mirada triste al borde de llorar. No porque su hermano lo haya regañado, ni porque estuviera en peligro de desaparecer, estaba triste porque no podría acabarse su deliciosa pasta.

-¿Akkor? (¿Entonces?) ¿Qué termino usarías, Alemania?-Continuo la mujer húngara tratando de volver al tema principal.

-Gutes (Bien), Yo le daría un término más militar. Ya que, esto es más complejo que una simple fiesta nocturna.-Comento el alemán de cabello rubio.- Si me permiten, les explicare en que consiste, así que les pido su silencio hasta que acabe de hablar.-Agrego y continuo.- Verán, puede que suene muy dumm (estúpido) Pero, en verdad esto es más complicado de lo que parece.-Tomo una considerable cantidad de aire y prosiguió.- El plan que hemos creado consiste en que los países presentes estén las veinticuatro horas del día y noche acompañados por guardias, claro y de otras naciones. Así, al enemigo se le complicaran las cosas al querer secuestrar a otra nación.

-Haber, haber, haber… ¿Estas insinuando que desde ahora tendremos que apegarnos más con otras naciones? ¿Y más guardias? ¿Ese es el plan?-Pregunto Antonio, que de un momento a otro pareció haber madurado más de lo que pudo haber hecho en toda su vida. Tenía sus castañas cejas ligeramente arqueadas mostrando su desaprobación.

-Si lo dices así, no suena tan militar.-Canturreo Alfred, al parecer demasiado entusiasmado con la idea.

-Pero, ¿No pensaron que también seriamos una presa más fácil? A lo que me refiero, es que le estaríamos ahorrando el trabajo de buscar presas a esa persona o cosa que esté haciendo esto.-Comento la mexicana mientras pasaba por sus finos dedos una pluma que iba de un lado a otro con un movimiento demasiado rápido provocado por sus agiles dedos.- Y además, creo que nuestro primer movimiento debería ser descubrir al responsable, no hacernos para atrás. Ya saben lo que dicen, La mejor defensa es el ataque.-Agrego María mientras seguía jugando con la pluma que tenía en manos.

-Bien dit, Mexique.( Bien dicho, México)-La felicito el francés.- Concuerdo con la señorita México, creo que lo más apropiado no sería buscar al responsable de tal fechorías.

- ¡Bloody hell! (¡Maldita sea!) ¿Y arriesgarnos a perder más naciones?-Pregunto Arthur enojado.- ¿No cree que si nos encontramos solos seriamos una víctima más vulnerable, señorita México? –Pregunto disgustado el inglés a la mexicana.- En cambio, si estamos juntos no le será fácil con la tarea. Además, si ese malhechor planea atacarnos de nuevo nos será más fácil dar con él, debido a que seremos más los que estamos a su contra.

-Y, ¿Cómo sabemos que se trata de una sola persona?-Volvió a preguntar la mexicana desafiante. Estaba en totalmente desacuerdo con ese plan, y eso era aparentemente evidente. Su mirada miel se intensifico, dándole un toque rudo a las palabras que acababa de decir.

-Eso es lo gracioso, que no lo sabemos.-Sonrió con arrogancia, y elegancia el inglés de cabellos rubios. A lo que la mexicana solo se limitó a fruncir el ceño confundida.

* * *

Ciao mie belle lettori! (¡Hola mis hermosos lectores!) ¿Les gusto la tercera parte? Huehue ¿De dónde habrá sacado Italia esa pasta? ¿Se la regresara Romano? ¿Quién será la próxima víctima? ¡No se pierdan la cuarta parte del fic! Que tendrá muchas sorpresas… Kesesese (?) Ah, y por respuesta a los reviews de que si habrá parejas, ¡Si mon amis! ¡Abra parejas! ¿Cuáles? Sigan leyendo y lo sabrán, pero creo que el prólogo ya les abra dado una pista de alguna pareja. (Fer-chan Italia-san te manda un beso y un abrazo por la pasta) Ah, por cierto, perdón mis amores, esta parte estuvo más corta de lo planeado :c

**NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU HERMOSO REVIEW QUE ME MOTIVA A SEGUIR CON ESTE FIC.**

Atte-La escritora…_Au revoir! (¡Esperen la siguiente actualización!)_


End file.
